


Parental Relationships

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Parental Relationships

They both had a lousy set of parents.  
Bruce's father killed his mom.  
Clint's mother died in sn accident,  
Caused by his father.  
Both had been abused.  
Neglected.  
Hurt.  
Years later the resentment was still there.  
They hated their fathers.  
But loved their mothers.  
Their mothers would have approved of their happiness,  
They found together.

Their relationship with their parents was a bad one.  
All the abuse and neglect,   
Had caused them to develop self esteem issues.  
Clint had problems with trust.   
Bruce with anger.  
They promised to keep their child happy.   
Give him or her the childhood they never got.


End file.
